Team AERC
by Theothergy
Summary: A soldier and hero lost to time. A fiery genius, back from the dead. A faunus turned into a monster. And a man who should never have existed. These four men have returned to cause havoc to the ones who put them in hiding, and to save Remnant. But will their past actions, and the ones they've been accused of, come back to haunt them? Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Under Watchful Eyes

I know I haven't been good on maintaining this story, but I am going to at least make the chapters it does have longer and less lame.

This is an OC centered story. Their actions will change the RWBY Universe so it is non canon.

Disclaimers: This is my first Fanfiction. Please don't judge. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest in Peace). I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Vytal Festival Coliseum

Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" The soldier ordered.

The crowd was booing, scared and angry at the blonde boxer's actions. The Jumbotron replays the scene: Yang just attacked another student for no reason when the fightwas already over. Mercury Black had taken the full force of her punch right to his legs, as his Aura had already been depleted. He was on the ground, writhing in pain, his partner right next to him. Yang was in shock about the turn of events, he attacked her... didn't he?

To the onlookers, this was blatant assault. To Yang, it was self-defense. To Mercury's team, it was all part of the plan... but to four certain individuals, it was the signal to begin a secret plan. This plan, was called Operation: Bows Drawn.

* * *

Arena Entrance

"I don't understand why we don't attack! They're right there, and vulnerable too!" A tall, cloaked, and hooded man stated from the shadows to his equally mysterious, though more muscular, partner. "We can take the two down there and call her out now."

"No, we need evidence first." The other argued. "They can excuse their confessions for satisfying the attackers. We need to show the people they're guilty, no one would believe the word of a supposedly dead and infamous team."

The first grunted in response as the two watched as the medics, along with a member of their shadowy team disguised as one of the medical personnel, carried Mercury off to the waiting medical ship, Emerald Sustrai at his side the entire time.

"Tracker's on the vehicle, now we wait for those goons to lead us home." A gruff voice, belonging to the disguised operative, reported in their comm headsets.

"Acknowledged. Signal reads loud and clear, just as I knew it would," another voice, this one more refined, confirmed over the comms, at their base of operations somewhere in Downtown Vale. "They're heading to a warehouse near the docks. Abandoned, of course." A heavy and disappointed sigh came through their headsets. How original. Sending coordinates to your Scrolls."

Devices on their arms beeped. "Coordinates received. Do they suspect us, Fenrir?" The second man who seems to be the leader asks the fake medic, now code named Fenrir.

"Don't think so, Commander. I was face to face with Fall and she didn't bat an eye. Burn's disguise device actually worked this time." Fenrir reported, along with a jibe to the team's engineer, Burn.

"Funny, Dogmeat. Remember that when your weapon needs repairing." Burn quipped.

"Enough you two. Fenrir, get to the transport and return to base. Burn, get us a layout of the warehouse, and prepare the containment cell. Crimson, get Wicked Thorn ready, let's go catch a criminal." The Commander ordered.

"Got it," Fenrir confirmed.

"Of course," Burn acknowledged.

"Finally!" The last man, Crimson, added.

"Alright men. The light is green. Team AERC, **{Pronounced: Aero or Arrow}** move out!" Commanded the leader of the dubbed Team AERC.

Crimson and the still unnamed Commander turn to leave, but instead of leaving through the arena entrances, Crimson raises his hand and a red and black glowing portal opens, black rose petals falling from around it and dissipating as they touch the ground.

The light emitted reveals the face of the Commander. He has strong and chiseled facial features, strikingly blue eyes, his sandy hair a standard military buzz cut. What was very prominent was his armor. It was Atlesian soldier armor, but it was black instead of white, with grey markings. A data scroll was part of the left gauntlet. For weapons: a rifle was magnetically attached to his back that seemed to have four separate six-shooter revolver cylinders, each cylinder having a different color glow to it. Under the barrel was a foregrip and a holographic sight on top. On his hips were two large magnum pistols with different tally counts on both of them. Each pistol had a name on the side facing out. They were Negotiations and Diplomacy. On his person were several extra cylinders, some with an ethereal glow and some not, and numerous magazines for his pistols. He was built and stood an intimidating seven feet tall. A literal giant with armor.

The portal blows a wind at Crimson, billowing his full body cloak and throwing his hood off. He was shorter, younger, and leaner than his partner, about 6 feet, but gave off an even scarier air. His face is gaunt, rugged, yet handsome. He's also pale, he must spend a lot of time under that hood. His eyes are determined and serious, yet have an adventurous glint to them. His dark hair was in a crew cut that His cloak was primarily black, but had traces of white on the seams, a blood red zipper, and gold drawstring weights. His weapon wasn't readily visible, but it was probably hidden beneath his cloak.

But what really attracted attention was a collection of his features, or rather, who else had them: His stature, hairstyle, and facial type was exactly like Qrow Branwen's. His hair and eye colors were that of Summer Rose, but that gleam was Taiyang Xiao Long's. And that frightening aura **{Not the Aura that powers Semblances and all that.}** could only be claimed by the infamous Raven Branwen. On the back of his cloak, was Summer's emblem, a rose in full bloom, colored crimson.

"Alright, let's go. We got a regime to overthrow." Crimson said impatiently. "...And scores to settle," He added quietly and darkly as an afterthought. "I'd much rather be using Wicked Thorn than holding a portal open forever."

"What's with you?" The leader asked. "You're only this zealous when your... Oh. Right." He looked away from his team member.  
'How could I forget that? She's one of them.' He thought to himself, gazing in the direction Yang had been taken.

"I'm not even going to comment on how clueless you are sometimes, Atlas."

"Yeah. Funny." The now-named Commander Atlas deadpanned. He drew his rifle and entered the portal. Crimson looked back, seemingly at nobody, gave a devious smirk, then walked into the portal.

* * *

Other Side of Vytal Arena

Glynda Goodwitch was having a bad day. In no particular order: She lost a bet on the match before this one to Ozpin, Ironwood kept trying to schmooze her, her hair wouldn't cooperate with her, and one of her best fighters thought it would be great to break her defeated opponent's legs.

'I would expect that from Miss Valkyrie, but certainly not Miss Xiao Long,' the huntress reflected. 'Something does not feel right...'

That's when she notices a flash of red on the far side of the arena. Peering over with senses only a Hunter or Huntress could have, Glynda caught sight of the silhouettes of two figures suspended in front of a glowing red oval. Then one disappeared into the glowing object. The other turned around, stared right at her, and she saw him smirk.

Then she realized, 'Wait, was that Qrow? No, that's impossible. He can't control portals, but his sister can. And since I saw two people, that crosses her out. Raven was always a lone wolf of sorts, and is still one now. Now, who looks like Qrow, controls portals, and can... No. No no no no no no. NO! That's impossible! Did they do this?' She grew worried and even slightly scared.

Goodwitch began to leave, quickly at that. Most would think she was going down there to punish Yang, but in reality, she called the Scrolls of a certain Headmaster, General, and alcoholic Hunter.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch, what do you need?" Headmaster Ozpin inquired.

"Yes ma'am, what is the pleasure to which we speak?" General Ironwood inquired, still trying to woo her, evidently.

"Aw put a sock in it Jimmy!" The dusty old crow slurred over his Scroll.

"Enough!" Goodwitch snapped at the two. "There's something wrong. The arrow flies!"

At this code phrase, Ironwood's eyes widened with dread surprise, Ozpin raised his eyebrows, and Qrow just snickered.

"Impossible, you must be mistaken." The Atlesian denied the idea the AERC is back, they just can't be. "Team AERC was declared KIA. They can't still be alive."

"Unless Qrow and Raven swapped Semblances all of a sudden and he decided to get his hair tips dyed red, then there is at least Crimson in play. And I believe Atlas was with him." The woman returned.

"Besides, Crimson's got a little of me in him," Qrow boasted. "He'll be hard to kill."

The General swore over the call.

"What I want to know is this: is AERC with THEM?" Ozpin questioned sternly.

"I don't think so." Goodwitch reported. "They appeared to be merely watching the events before they ported away. Their intentions are still unknown."

"We shall discuss this in my office. It may be time to introduce Ruby and Yang to their…other family." The headmaster quietly requested.

Different confirmations were given as Qrow, then Glynda signed off. Ozpin turned to the last person still logged in.

"We need to be careful Oz." Ironwood warned gravely. "These four are dangerous. They have killed before and will most likely do it again."

"I understand James," Ozpin nodded his agreement. "But our enemy is also dangerous and has killed. We just might need a little dangerous on our side to even the odds."

Nodding to this, the General's feed went black, leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts as the clock gears ticked on around his office, and he had much to think about. He considered the options and factors of this mysterious team. 'This may turn out well for us after all,' the Headmaster mused.

* * *

 **That is the end of the first rewritten chapter of Team AERC. I really would love to continue this story; please review or answer the poll I have on my profile and forum. The links are below.**

 **Forum: myforums/Theothergy/6435939/**

 **Profile: u/6435939/Theothergy**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off**!


	2. Rogue's Gallery

**A/N: Ok whew, next try at this book. I got 12 views but let's see if I can't increase that. Maybe get a few follows. This is also the rewrite of the chapter, to make it more interesting and to update it with my personal touches to make it more manageable.**

 **So here we are with a second chapter. Today, we'll be getting the profiles of our four heroes. Shout out to Scarlet Rosette for her input on Crimson. These OC's may sound OP and overkill, and I'm pretty sure they are. But let's be honest, RWBY is all about overkill. Plus they still have their weaknesses in their lives. I gave sort of a reference to it if you could see it.**

 **Some of the team uses code names. So the Team abbreviation may not match up. That will be rectified.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. RWBY belongs to RT and Oum.**

 **Warning: This chapter is a little dark.**

* * *

Ozpin's Office.

The office was quiet. Everyone present was in various stages of shock and disbelief. Some just hid it better.

Winter Schnee did not.

"Sir, that's impossible. I lead the attack on the safe house." The Ice Queen didn't like this at all. "There was no way AERC could survive that many troops, let alone the explosion."

All in presentation were Headmaster Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch, Winter Schnee, and Qrow.

"Well you didn't seem to remember those guys were your government's pets, Ice Queen," Qrow snarked, earning a scathing look from Winter. "They probably knew what to expect."

"That's enough Winter," The General ordered. "Qrow's right. They were our men, they would've expected us to come after what Crimson did."

"Still thinking he did it Jimmy?" Qrow asked, disbelieving of James. "No wonder they left. You turned on them."

"I don't know how you don't believe him either, Qrow." Ironwood shot back. "Only Agent Crimson could do such an act."

"That's rich, coming from you! But I believe him, cause I met him after her death. He was broken, just like the rest of us!" Qrow was shouting in Ironwood's face now.

At this, Glynda separated them, giving them both looks that could scare a Grimm.

Ozpin spoke up. "Regardless of your positions, Team AERC is here now. For what, we don't know, but they have taken an interest in the affairs of this school. And they were at Miss Xiao Long's duel. We need to inform Team RWBY of the trouble they may be in."

Winter tensed. "No! My sister will not become involved! They are too dangerous!"

"If that really was team AERC there at the fight, then she already is." Glynda spoke up grimly.

*DING!*

The elevator to the office opened. Everyone but Ozpin looked behind to see who just entered this conversation, to see the young team of girls walk out.

"Well, I called them anyway." Ozpin quipped with a lingering smirk.

Winter scowled. Glynda face-palmed. Ironwood grimaced. Qrow just laughed...  
The girls were just confused.

"You called us Headmaster?" Their leader, Ruby Rose, said hesitantly. Obviously thinking they would get chewed out more for Yang's behavior than they already were, Yang was actually cringing for it.

"Yes. But not for what you think, I believe." Ozpin calmed. At that, the girls of team RWBY relaxed, then became confused again.

"Then why would everyone else be here if it weren't for interrogation?" Blake observed, noting the amount of higher ups around them.

"Because of something far worse." Weiss's sister said. Nodding, the General continued as Qrow booted up a computer holo.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Team AERC?" The man asked inquisitively.

At this, three confused faces became plastered on Blake and the sisters and one of intense thinking from Weiss.

"Weren't they a former Atlas commando team?" The white haired girl asked, earning a nod from the Atlesian military officers

"More than that, they were a team of the most dangerous Huntsmen on Remnant," the General elaborated. "They were a tier one asset, completely top secret. Until, that is, they went rogue and were eliminated, supposedly."

"Supposedly?" Yang raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, we believed they observed your fight, Yang." Glynda said. "They've focussed on you and your team."

Shock and fear were prevalent on the four girls' faces.

"Before you ask why, we don't know, but their profiles may enlighten you." Ozpin interjected.

Four pictures flew up on the holo projector. The General narrated as the first was selected showing the tank of a man.

* * *

 **{Song Cue: "Hero," by Skillet.}**

"Vice-Commander Atlas, an ex-soldier from the Great War 80 years ago. Semblance: Time fields. He can create bubbles and walls where time stops, leaving anything inside in the one point in time, while everything around continues in normal time, allowing those inside to see what goes on around them in complete safety from being seen, but it is very draining. Full age: 112. He only looks this young because of his semblance and a certain situation.

He is the result of a program designed to create elite super soldiers. The program was a success, creating four teams of genetically enhanced soldiers to use, before the raid on the lab, erasing memory data and killing the lead scientist. The men were used on the front lines anyway. One by one they fell, taking hundreds of enemy soldiers with each of their deaths. Atlas was the only one left. During an operation, a bomb was left during an attack on am enemy fortress that Atlas was leading. To save his men, he created a time bubble around the bomb with him in it. The explosion and his Semblance mixed to send him forward in time.

He is armed with his Cycler Rifle, a rifle with four rotating revolver chambers for a total of twenty four shots, armed with various types of projectiles and elemental Dusts; his dual pistols that can combine to form a short sword. His armor weighs half a ton of high grade metal alloy. Enhanced strength and speed, then add aura enhancing onto that. He has lifted full Bullheads before and if he punches you, it's like getting hit by a train."

Yang and Ruby were drooling, but for different reasons. He was quite chiseled in Yang's defense.

* * *

 **{Song cue: "My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark," Fall Out Boy}**

At this, the picture zoomed out and then moved to the next man. This was of a wildfire in human form. Long, spiked red hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. Despite all this, he had a calm and collected expression. A lab coat with armor plates on most of the fabric was draped around him, bright red fabric, orange plates, and yellow rivets. He has a pair of UV goggles were on his forehead gave him a more insane look. He had no visible weapon in the picture.

"This fiery individual is called Eric Brightsun. He was a former engineer for Atlas, one of our brightest, no pun intended. Age: 29. Semblance: Requip. He is able to store arms and other devices in a pocket dimension for him and his team and summon them back at will.

He was well known for creating a lot of the tech Atlas still uses today. That is, until he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Devastated, he and the Atlas Government looked for anything to cure him. Thus, he was sent to a lab for genetics research to see if he couldn't create a cure himself. For a month or so, he attempted to create a machine that would remedy not just him, but the entire world. The machine was finished, and with Eric about to go into hospice, he decided to test it. It worked, but there were side effects. It gives the person the ability to heal even the most grievous injuries and diseases, in the subject, and others through his Aura, if he has any to spare. But the procedure caused so much pain, it fractured his mind. The moment after he got out of the machine, he burned the lab, and his machine, to the ground. He may look cool and calm, but in an instant, he can lose control of himself and go on a torching rampage, calling it his 'Wildfire Mode.'"

The picture changed, and the goggles were on, a manic grin on his face, and two handheld flamethrowers in his hands. They seem to be the size of smg's with large canister containers under each gun as a magazine.

"He is armed with every standard weapon, along with many specialized weapons. His favorites though are twin SDC Multi-Chamber Dust Throwers…" Weiss and Ruby gasped at this. "Where each magazine contain 4 internal compartments for different Dust. Very useful, but are very expensive to stock up on enough Dust. But, he was a Mercenary for Alabaster Schnee and now 'lucky' for us, he has free access to such extreme amounts of the source."

'Huh, I don't remember father hiring him.' Weiss commented silently. 'What did he do to earn so much favor from him?'

* * *

 **{Song Cue: "Waking the Demon," Bullet for My Valentine.}**

The picture changes again. This time, to the next team member. This man has long messy black hair. His face could only be described as wolfish, matching the pair of gray wolf ears he has atop his head. He was only wearing a tee shirt and jeans, both black, but he had armor plates sewn into them. A Beowolf howling at the moon was on his right shoulder pauldron, probably his symbol. His arms were exposed and there was a ton of course hair on them. Two swords were crossed on his back. This man made Blake raise a questioning look.

'He's a Faunus?' She thought. 'In an Atlas military role? Why isn't he with the White Fang?'

"This young man, is a testament to humanity's persecution of Faunus. His name is Ryan Silvermoon, a wolf Faunus. Age: 26. He didn't have a Semblance until his story kicked in.

"He was once part of the White Fang, when they were peaceful. During a protest, he was kidnapped as part of an awful experiment. One Doctor Ricky Toffen took several Faunus away secretly to test if they could be infused with Grimm essence."

Blake gasped loudly while the others who never had heard the story were horrified.

'Did he really think us monsters?' Blake was getting angry, but Yang put a calming hand on her shoulder, probably more for her own benefit than Blake's.

"Most of the subjects died in unspeakable ways. Ryan survived, but barely. He now had the powers to transform into a half Beowolf, half humanoid monster, his Semblance." The picture changed, showing a Beowolf with a more intelligent eye to it, the clothes were gone. But no one even noticed. This creature was a person inside.

"This allowed him to gain the features of a Beowolf, including bone armor, razor fangs, and piercing claws, but still allow for human thought. The first thing Ryan did when he transformed was to maul the man who did this to him. He then saved the others that were alive still and fled. We found him about half a year later and gave him a job in a new team being formed. He accepted."

"Ryan, though preferring to go into wolf form in combat, is armed with twin blades that can attach at the pommel to form a saber staff for more damage in a single sweep. They also can be charged with dust to create a slash that will expand in the direction it is swiped for longer ranged attacks."

Before Ironwood could continue, Yang interjected impatiently, "That's great and all, but what does this have to do with me and my team?!" The other girls nodded.

* * *

 **{Song Cue: "Red Like Roses," Jeff and Kasey Williams}**

The adults all looked at each other, giving their silent opinions on what would happen next. Then the screen changed. It was a man in a cloak, his face hidden in a hood, leaning down after throwing something right at the camera. The something was blurred, as it was spinning in a circle, but it was black and red.

Ironwood sighed as he continued. "This… is the true monster of Atlas and Team AERC. He carries a scythe called Wicked Thorn. It's like Crescent Rose, but doesn't have a sniper function, and the colors are reversed. He carries it as a sword hidden beneath his cloak, like Qrow's. Wicked Thorn, however, can be charged with Dust like Ryan's weapon to deliver lethal blows. He has two Semblances due to his interesting heritage. We'll get there." He motioned with his hand, sensing the rise in questions. He can create portals, and, when angered, can use telekinesis, which he then uses on his weapon to activate his special move: the Devil's Razor, a blade spin that slices anything in two, only those with a powerful Aura can survive it. He has two Semblances, because he has four genetic parents."

"Subject Zero-One-Zero, also known as Crimson Rose, was the outcome of an illegal cloning process of some of the greatest and strongest Huntsman teams of the day. They took the DNA of an entire team, and cloned it into one body. He was seized during the raid and arrest of his creator and became AERC's fourth member, at the guidance of two of the clone's genetic 'parents.'"

The whole room was deathly silent. The girls were shocked, even dumbstruck. Then a chord was struck in the mind of the youngest girl.

"Wait. Crimson…Rose?" Ruby asked meekly.

The adults turned to Qrow. Heaving a heavy sigh, and taking a quick sip from his flask, changed the picture to a shot of a younger Crimson, with his hood off. He looked like a mix of Ruby and Qrow from the picture of Team STRQ. Crimson was holding a black and Red scythe. The Hewer took another shot, and continued.

"Yeah, he's Summer's, Taiyang's, Raven's and my clone." The collective gasp startled the tipsy man a bit. "Me and Summer were there during the arrest. We found this ten year old version of us, just staring at us. You were only a squirt then kid. Only about two. We were informed this little guy in front of us was our entire team's son, and we would give the verdict if he lived, or was destroyed. I honestly didn't care what happened to him." Qrow said coldly.

"Well Summer, being Summer, just knelt down, gave him perhaps his first truly loving smile and hug, and said she always wanted a son. I couldn't do that to Summer by letting him be ended, and I always wanted a kid I could pass my knowledge on to. I let Summer name him and I ordered his release. He stayed with me after that fiasco, as Summer had her hands full with you two, and I taught him in the ways of a true Huntsman. I unlocked his Aura, helped him learn his Semblances, and trained him to use his scythe, Wicked Thorn. Of course, Summer came around with Taiyang once in a while, bringing you two with them once or twice." Qrow pointed at the sisters, who are practically in tears now, then took another, longer gulp of alcohol. "He loved seeing you two, loved playing with little Ruby when even Firecracker here got too tired."

"Three years pass, and it's time for him to go to combat school. I wanted him sent to Signal, but Ironwood and Ozpin convinced me otherwise. I had trust in Atlas back then, so I allowed him to go there to train. That is, until I heard my son had been thrown into some stupid black ops team of other genetically modified Huntsmen two years later, a couple over twenty, mind you. I was livid with Jimmy here, but there wasn't anything I could do. Crimson was in that group for three years, doing Dust knows what."

"Then, Summer got a call from Ozpin. Team AERC had gone rogue, and Crimson had escaped with them. They told her because they didn't want me going around, killing everyone." At this, Ozpin and Ironwood looked away.

"She went out by herself to find him and go get him back. That was eight years ago." A small gasp and a whimper from across the room attracted the attention of those around it.

Ruby was in straight tears, she couldn't hold back the sobs that racked her small frame. Yang was silently crying, tears coming down slower, but still there. Their respective partners held them close.

"Eight years ago... When my… when my…" Ruby tried, but she couldn't get the painful words to come out. "When my mom died." Blake and Weiss looked at their leader with tear filled eyes and sorrowful expressions.

"Yeah." Qrow nodded, then took the longest drink yet. "We don't know what truly happened, and as much as I know the kid and I want to believe otherwise, the story is this: Summer Rose was killed by Crimson Rose. Your mom was killed by her clone son and your clone brother and cousin."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was heartbreaking to me even. Well, review and follow for the next installment of Team AERC.**

 **I would love for this to continue, please give me feedback in reviews or on my forum. There is a poll there to give the final decision on this story.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off.**


	3. The Return

**The Return**

 **"It's alive... IT'S ALIVE!"**

 **Well, I may have had only three people vote on this story's continuation on the poll, (and one voted "no") but I want to revive it, or at the very least, let it go down fighting. Heck, a couple of you guys even went so far as to fav, follow, and/or review on it. One of you guys said you were disappointed there were only two chapters, and that REALLY encouraged me to breath life back into this fic. So here it is, my story defibrillator has restarted the fic's heart, and let's get the hype train a going.**

 **New Fav's: Eliphas-Chaos**

 **New Follows: Phoenix Champion**

 **I won't hold this back anymore. It's time to continue the story.**

* * *

Typical "Abandoned" Warehouse

Mercury Black was leaning back in a chair, propping his now revealed mechanical legs, which were NOT broken, on the table. He used a screwdriver to repair his legs. Something about 'too much torque,' or something like that. Whistling a merry tune as he turned, he was not aware of the two men on a pile of crates twenty feet, and about fifteen minutes, away.

In a time bubble, Atlas and Crimson watched the infamous assassin intently, having set up recording equipment before the three villains had entered the warehouse, and watching until they parted paths, allowing the ex-agents to target the strays.

Watching and waiting had its advantages. Mercury took out a Scroll, and more condemning evidence was shown. He pulled up the Black Queen virus hub that Cinder had uploaded to the Vale CCT, browsing profiles he should have no access to. And it was all caught on camera.

"I hope Flame is getting this footage," Atlas muttered. Although Time Bubbles had numerous advantages, they were only single points in time. This means one could watch time continue on its regular course around them, but they could not communicate or record video footage inside the bubble. It would appear as a single shot of sound or a photo still. That's why they risked spy cams and other various surveillance bugs around the room.

Crimson clicked his tongue. "Knowing Evan, I bet he's already got a purge program half way done by now."

Atlas nodded at this point. Crimson was always good on guessing when it came to the team; it was a little creepy at times really. "So," he continued. "How do we acquire this guy? Reveal ourselves or give him a heart attack?"

Crimson grinned wickedly. "If I'm right on what you're planning, let's go with option two." Crimson looked at where Mercury was lounging, and readied himself to summon a portal.

'For this to work,' he thought. 'I'm going to need time this just right. Now, what could get me angry, or at least annoyed. Aha! Atlas ate the rest of my burger!' Using that slight bout of anger, Crimson telekinetically pushed Mercury's chair over, then placed the portal on the floor behind him.

"Whaaa? Woah-ohhhhhh!" Mercury asked, then cried out as he fell though an unexpected portal, along with his chair.

Atlas dispelled the time bubble, then laughed like an idiot with Crimson. "Ok ok ok!" He stated, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Let's get back to base."

Crimson nodded, and they gathered their equipment and left without a trace.

* * *

AERC Safehouse- Uptown Vale

Evan was typing away at a computer console, humming away as a program to counter The Black Queen virus was basically making itself. His keystrokes were rapid and agile, never having to hit the backspace key. Meanwhile, having finished the cell for their captive slash evidence a few minutes ago, Ryan was in a training room, ripping into a dummy. This thing had been long since sliced up, but was being held together by so much duct tape, it was practically armor now.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh-OOF!" Mercury had exited the portal that just happened to be on the cell's ceiling. He tried to get up, but was promptly flattened by the chair that fell through with him.

Hitting the enter key on his command board, Evan stood up, and coolly walked to the cell, Mercury on the other side looking confused, yet defiant. "So glad you could drop by Mister Black," Evan said with a smirk. Ryan smacked his forehead at the pun in the next room over.

"Where am I?" Mercury commanded. He didn't do prison cells.

"That won't be disclosed to you, murderer." Evan spat the last word out with hatred and disgust. "What we will tell, is that we've been watching your employer and your movements and actions for a very, VERY, long time. And what we've seen, and what we've collected, is enough to put you behind real bars, and to give Miss Fall a life sentence, if not the death kind."

To Mercury's credit, he his his shock well. Hell, he even laughed in his captor's face. "Then you'd know we have an army. One that won't be stopped by idiots like you."

"Oh no... Not by the likes if me," Evan's green eyes turned a malicious array of oranges, reds, and yellows. "But by the likes of REAL monsters." His eyes turned back to normal, but the threat hung in the air like a thick fog.

"Heh, yeah right. You'd also know what Fall's become then." Mercury was scoffing, this man couldn't have the gall or the power to conquer Cinder.

Evan merely grinned. "I do." He walked away, shutting the door. All that was left was an unsettled Mercury alone in a small cell, in a dark room.

Evan looked to his left to see Crimson and Atlas arrive from their portal. Atlas looked to the sealed door. "He in there?" Evan nodded to his question. "Good. Make sure he doesn't escape until we need him."

* * *

AERC Holding Cell

Mercury was having a very bad day. Sure, some people fail a test, lose their keys, or get fired from their jobs. His royally sucked right now.

It started by having to lose to Yang, something he didn't like to do. He then had to take a VERY hard hit to the legs. Even if they were mechanical, the force almost dislocated his entire leg. He was then mysteriously teleported into a small prison, in a very humiliating manner mind you, by some unknown man. Said man then proceeded to make a terrible pun, and disclose he knew all about their operation in Vale. The man laughed off his threats, and his own were even more cryptic and menacing than Cinder's.

Now, he was stuck in said cell, not able to break his way through the container, even with Aura. His attacks merely bounced off and made him sore. He tried contacting Cinder, but his Scroll was being jammed evidently. He even tried to upload the virus to the systems around him. What pissed him off most was a counter virus, with a white backdrop, and that man in pixel art wagging a finger at him like a child while going "Nh Nh Nh!"

If Mercury ever got out of this, Cinder was going to kill him. Maybe even Emerald would join in. He just begged they'd keep Neo away. No matter how much of a danger he was, that tiny girl was twice his better, and a frigging sadist to boot.

* * *

AERC Briefing Room

Atlas leaned over a holo-table, with Evan on the left side, Ryan on the right, and Crimson on the opposite end on it. The men had been reviewing information, watching the prisoner, mocking his attempts to escape, and planning their next course of action.

"The Purge is ready," Evan spoke up. "We just need to get it on the mainframe. The CCT is still very much open. And with the information we got when Mercury tried to upload it, the enemy is in control of some very sensitive information."

"Where would your upload point need to be?" Atlas was all business now.

"The CCT itself, maybe even Ozpin's office."

"That's risky," Crimson noted. "And I believe the others are onto us. Goodwitch noticed us leave, I think."

"Well, we need to come out with the information anyway," Ryan shrugged. "How else are we going to get our names cleared?"

"If you remember correctly," Crimson scowled. "Our names are not only covered in black ink and blood; they're also on the KIA logs."

"Well, I believe it's time to inform the public that the rumors of our deaths have been greatly exaggerated," Evan grinned.

"That's all well and good," Atlas put the team back on task. "But tell me, who are we going to get in contact with of whom we can trust? If so, how?"

Crimson sighed, gaining the attention of his comrades. "I still have Qrow's Scroll information. Maybe he can help."

Atlas thought it over. Qrow was one of the few who had trusted them, and spoke up for them. "Alright. Give him a call. Hurry, we don't have much longer until Cinder notices her pet's absence."

Crimson nodded, and pulled out his Scroll. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pressed the icon that said "Qrow."

* * *

Ozpin's Office

Ruby was still in tears. First she learns she has a brother. Then she learns that said brother allegedly killed her mom. Her team was around her, soothing and calming her while showing their support.

Ozpin, Winter, Goodwitch, Qrow, and Ironwood watched the exchange with varying amounts of sadness sand condolence. Qrow took another large draft from his flask, as did Ironwood from his own, just in more sparing amount. Most of the adults had known Summer and how much of an impact to those around her. She had been a friend and family. But even they couldn't understand what it's like to lose her, when she was your mother.

A message alert from Qrow's Scroll drew their attention. He activated it, reading the ID and the message. His eyes widened. "It's from AERC. Crimson, in particular." The room froze, becoming eerily quiet. Even pppppppplpplpplpppppplpllpRuby had stopped her pained sobs.

Ozpin stood up. "What is he saying?"

"He says there's a virus in the CCT system and it has infiltrated Ironwood's and your files. He's also sent a Purge program to stop it. All we need to do is upload it."

"It's a trap," Ironwood chopped the air in decline of this information. "It's probably a virus itself!"

"Why would he reveal himself, only to tell us this?" Goodwitch asked.

"He says our enemy loaded it onto the CCT during the dance," Qrow continued.

"That would explain what the criminal Miss Rose had encountered was doing," Ozpin nodded. This made sense to the rest of the room as well. "Qrow, load it to my desk."

Qrow put the device onto the panel, and the file was sent. Instantly, a Black Queen Chess piece on a red background was shown, then was derezzed by a man in a lab coat. The pixel man turned to face the audience. "One thousand plus Virus access points detected, purging now. The Scrolls of everyone dinged as the little man moved across their screens and onto the next one.

"They had so much in their control…" Ironwood was shocked and fearful at what had transpired.

"Why did they do this?"

Everyone turned to Ruby, who had spoken each of their minds. "Why did AERC help us?"

Another ding redirected attention to the pixel man on the Holoscreen. "Video message from: Team AERC. Accept?" Ozpin selected "yes" and a shot of four figures, faces concealed behind helmets, goggles, or hoods. Team AERC had contacted them.

"To Headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, and company." The Commander, Atlas, addressed. "We have information on the shadows you chase. Your enemy is among you, and we would like to give you an edge over them."

"Why do you want to help?" Goodwitch narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Crimson lowered his hood, revealing his stolen features. "All we want… is to talk face to face." He raised his hand.

A portal appeared in front of an elevator door. Everyone stared at it warily, not expecting what could come through. "May we enter?" Crimson inquired.

The room was silent except for the low hum of the portal. Ozpin closed his eyes, took a breath, and nodded.

The message winked out. Everyone turned to the portal, waiting for the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to enter.

* * *

 **I'll leave this here. I thank you guys for wanting this story to return and for taking so much interest in it. Next time, the siblings are reunited and the plot thickens. A fight will ensue, and "aggressive negotiations" take place!**

 **Don't forget to check out my forum!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Phoenix Champion: Thanks for the boost in my morale, I'll be sure to keep at it.**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: Thank you. I always thought a clone fic would fit perfectly with RWBY, interactions will be next chapter.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing out!**


End file.
